Electrical energy may be applied to a person's spinal cord to treat a variety of clinical conditions, such as chronic pain. For example, electrical energy may be applied to the spinal cord to cause a subjective sensation of numbness or tingling in an affected region of the body, known as “paresthesia.” The electrical energy is delivered through stimulating electrodes positioned proximate the spinal cord tissue targeted for stimulation. The stimulation electrodes may be carried by either two primary vehicles: a percutaneous lead or a laminotomy, surgical, or “paddle” lead. Percutaneous leads are positioned using a needle that is passed through the skin and into the epidural space adjacent the spinal cord such that the stimulating electrodes are proximate nerve tissue targeted for stimulation. Percutaneous leads deliver energy generally radially in all directions because of the circumferential nature of the stimulation electrodes. Paddle leads have a paddle-like configuration and typically have a number of directional stimulation electrodes arranged in one or more columns. Paddle leads may provide more focused energy delivery than percutaneous leads because the directional stimulating electrodes may be present on only one surface of the lead. Paddle leads may be desirable in certain situations because they may provide more direct stimulation to targeted nerve tissue and may require less energy to produce a desired effect. Directional stimulating electrodes of paddle leads may be arranged to provide anode guarding or blocking to more specifically direct stimulation to targeted nerve tissue.